


Guardian Angel

by OceanHeart23



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Theseus, Baby Newt, Gen, Pretty much all fluff, Unrelated Theseus and Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanHeart23/pseuds/OceanHeart23
Summary: Thessendriel is assigned his first ever charge one Newton Artemis Fido Scamander.
Relationships: Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another Fantastic Beasts story set in an AU with angels and about these two because I love the Scamander brothers and couldn't help myself.  
> Warnings: There is the occasional swear word. Also this story is unbeta'd so future apologies for any grammatical mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fantastic Beasts and make no money from writing this.

Thessendriel had been a celestial warrior of Heaven for centuries. He liked being a captain and leader, and he was good at it. Therefore he couldn't find any logical reason why Seraphina would ever choose to demote him to....a guardian angel. Nothing against the guardian angels; it just wasn't for him, but the orders of Heaven weren't to be defied. It didn't mean he still wouldn’t at least try to voice his thoughts on the matter.

“With all due respect Seraphina I still don't understand the reassignment.” He questioned, as he stood in her office after being summoned.

She gave him her full attention from her office chair, a rare privilege indeed. “You've served your position for the past millennium well. I am not denying that, but now we are at a time when there is a greater need, a greater call so to speak. Which is why I need you and many more filling that.”

“But why me specifically and not just any of the other legion?” He hoped Seraphina would let the insolence slide.

Narrowing her eyes she chose to let it go answering him. “Training foot soldiers is easier than training and filling guardian roles.” Seeing the lingering questions Seraphina let out a sigh. “What are the two traits that we look for in new recruits?”

“Loyalty and hard work.”

“Correct, being a guardian angel over someone requires more than that and you Thessendriel from what I noticed seem to inhibit a good deal of empathy, patience, and protective instincts making you a great candidate for this.”

Thessendriel wasn't entirely sure he agreed but knew it was best not to continue to protest. He watched as Seraphina turned her attention back to her papers signaling their meeting adjourned. Standing up he started making his way out of her office.

“Thessendriel.” She called out, as he turned by the door. “Here is the file for your new charge. I would like you to begin immediately.”

“And specifically what would that entail of?” As he walked back to grab it before beginning to peruse through the small file she had given him.

“Protect him.” Signaling his dismissal.

Thank you Seraphina for those brilliant words of instruction he would have no idea of doing had she not told him. Truly top notch insight.

In making the transition they believed it was important to give him a single charge before working up and assigning him dozens. This one was just a little over a year old, so Thessendriel couldn't imagine he'd need that much round the clock protection. His name which was a rather long one was Newton Artemis Fido Scamander. 

It appeared he wasn't the only one being reassigned; his closest friend Tina was being promoted to guardian angel from her desk job of logging all the new souls. She, contrary to him, was rather excited for her first charge, a little girl named Queenie. Thessendriel was sure she was grateful and excited for the change. He knew this because well....she had told him about it in extensive detail. Tina wasn't cut out for administration work. Putting on his dark brown trench-coat and straightening his tie and vest he thought let day one begin.

Appearing into the baby's room for the first time Thessendriel was rather unimpressed. It looked not that much larger than a closet, and it didn't seem to look like a few of the human nurseries he'd seen, not that he'd seen very many. But every now and again he liked to observe the humans as fascinating as they were. No stuffed animals, rocking chairs, fun painted walls, nothing even looked new. It just looked like a storage closet with a barely passable version of a crib.

After a brief inspection of the room Thessendriel moved closer to his newest and only charge. The baby was awake and watchful green eyes blinking occasionally at him. He leaned over carefully, forearms resting on the top of the crib.

“Hello Newton.” He spoke in a quiet hush trying to appear as non threatening as possible. Newton made a small sound at him still looking at him curiously. “My name is Thessendriel.” He tilted his head in consideration. “Though I suppose that would be rather difficult for you to say. I must confess I'm not up to date on my human child development knowledge. So I can't quite remember at what age you can begin speaking.”

Newton appeared to mumble gibberish at him with no discernible words standing out. 

“Hmm yes I can see understanding one another is going to be a challenge. But I've been assigned to watch over you from now on. I hope we'll manage to get on alright.” Newton just continued staring at him in fascination. 

Since upper management didn't tell him really anything of what he was supposed to do, Thessendriel thought he'd just observe for a night and then tomorrow check with Tina to see if there were any manual books on this. At least being a soldier you knew what to do as you constantly received orders. Summoning a book from his library he began reading before advising Newton.

“It's best if you sleep little charge from my rudimentary understanding infants need 12 to 18 hours of it.” Newton ignored him in favor of watching him sticking one chubby fist into his mouth.

Thessendriel couldn't help but smile. He was awfully cute for one so small wispy ginger hair in a shade similar to his own vessel's and in a dark powder blue onesie. Definitely not one to cause him trouble in the future Thessendriel believed. “Maybe I could read aloud? You might enjoy hearing about the history of our armory.” 

As it turned out Newton did not enjoy that and made fussing noises after no more than a few seconds. Thessendriel switched out books thinking earthly books were the answer and kept going until finally he found one that Newton seemed to like. This one had many colorful pictures of a child's stuffed animals.

Finally he looked down and saw that Newton was fast asleep. He smiled once more before moving to grab his first book and begin anew. A few hours later Newton woke up either presumably hungry or in need of changing and made his complaints known through very loud vocal screams.

Expecting his parents to come through any minute Thessendriel remained where he was knowing he was invisible to all but Newton. However the only thing he heard was the grumbles from the other room before a loud. “SHUT UP!! We're trying to sleep!” was heard and resounded through the entire house. He was stunned silent and still at the sheer gall...for about 3 seconds.

Moving before he realized what he was doing Thessendriel quickly picked Newton up and held him close one hand supporting him and the other patting his back. As he was holding him the problem became clear right away.

“Poor thing,” resisting the urge to mutter several inappropriate things about his parents being incompetent morons keeping a lid on his irritation. “But there are upsides to being an angel like when I can do this.” 

Snapping his fingers and taking care of the diaper issue with his grace. Newton's crying slowed at that before tapering off as Thessendriel kept him close for a few seconds almost slightly swaying. After deeming Newton alright he tried to set him back in his sleep space without success. His jacket was firmly encased in the baby's grip, and Newton seemed to have no desire to be parted.

“Come on Newton you'll rest far better in your sleep space then on me.”

Newton evidently disagreed by gripping tighter and releasing a few resounding whines.

“Very well.” Thessendriel acquiesced before snapping a rocking chair into the tiny room's space. Sitting down and keeping the baby close to his chest still lightly patting on occasion. “I have to say I find your human parents extremely disappointing and rather unfit. In fact I've seen the animals on the Ark with better parents. I'll have to see what I can do about getting you some new ones. Maybe we can start interviewing some next week.”

The baby snuffled into his coat but said nothing. Thessendriel glanced down at him as Newton appeared to be heading toward sleep. Hmm maybe this guardian thing wouldn't be so bad after all. “You know the more I say it little charge the more I think it's a bit too formal of an address for you. Would you have any objections to being called Newt?”

Giving some more sleepy blinks before beginning to drool rather excessively which Thessendriel would mourn his coat if it weren't for being an easy fix Newt made no considerable objections, so he took that as acceptance. “Sleep well Newt. I believe I'll be staying around for quite awhile, but I promise you'll be quite safe with me.”

Newt slept the rest of the night in peace, happy to be nestled somewhere warm and protective for the very first time.


End file.
